fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Midway (2019)
Midway is a 2019 American war film based on the attack on Pearl Harbor and the subsequent Battle of Midway during World War II. Directed by Roland Emmerich, who produced the film with Harald Kloser, and written by Wes Tooke. Storyline Plot The story of the Battle of Midway, told by the leaders and the sailors who fought it. Genres * Action * Drama * History * War Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''14 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 14 (Brazil) * C''' (Bulgaria) * '''PG (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * 7''' (Colombia) * '''12 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Denmark) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 16 (Germany) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 12 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''12A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''12 (Luxembourg) * P13 (Malaysia) * 12A (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * 15 (Nigeria) * 12 (Norway) * PG-13 (Philippines) * 12 (Poland) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG-13 (Puerto Rico) * PG13 (Singapore) * 13 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 16 (Switzerland) * R-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (Thailand) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) * 12 (Ukraine) Images Midway 2019 poster 1.jpg Midway 2019 poster 2.jpg Midway 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Midway 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Midway 2020 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Midway 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Midway 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Midway 2020 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Roland Emmerich Writing Credits * Wes Tooke (written by) Cast * Ed Skrein - Dick Best * Patrick Wilson - Edwin Layton * Woody Harrelson - Chester W. Nimitz * Luke Evans - Wade McClusky * Mandy Moore - Ann Best * Luke Kleintank - Clarence Dickinson * Dennis Quad - William 'Bull' Halsey * Aaron Eckhart - Jimmy Doolittle * Keean Johnson - James Murray * Nick Jonas - Bruno Gaido * Etsushi Toyokawa - Isoroku Yamamoto * Tadanobu Asano - Tamon Yamaguchi * Darren Criss - Eugene Lindsey * Brandon Sklenar - George 'Tex' Gay * Jake Manley - Willie West Producers * John A. Amicarella (associate producer) * Alastair Burlingham (executive producer) * Roland Emmerich (producer) (p.g.a.) * Ute Emmerich (executive producer) * Tara Finegan (executive music producer) * Mark Gordon (executive producer) * Matthew Helderman (co-executive producer) * Matt Jackson (executive producer) * Harald Kloser (producer) (p.g.a.) * Thilo Kuther (co-producer) * Carsten H.W. Lorenz (executive producer) * Brent O'Connor (executive producer) * Miguel Palos (executive producer) * J.P. Pettinato (co-producer) * Gary Raskin (executive producer) * Marco Shepherd (executive producer) * Wes Tooke (executive producer) * Dong Yu (executive producer) Details Countries * China * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 24, 2019 (Germany) (Munich) (special screening) * November 6, 2019 (France) * November 6, 2019 (Philippines) * November 7, 2019 (Czech Republic) * November 7, 2019 (Germany) * November 7, 2019 (Denmark) * November 7, 2019 (Greece) * November 7, 2019 (Hong Kong) * November 7, 2019 (Hungary) * November 7, 2019 (Kuwait) * November 7, 2019 (Peru) * November 7, 2019 (Portugal) * November 7, 2019 (Singapore) * November 8, 2019 (Bulgaria) * November 8, 2019 (Canada) * November 8, 2019 (China) * November 8, 2019 (Finland) * November 8, 2019 (UK) * November 8, 2019 (Indonesia) * November 8, 2019 (Ireland) * November 8, 2019 (India) * November 8, 2019 (Lithuania) * November 8, 2019 (Poland) * November 8, 2019 (Sweden) * November 8, 2019 (Taiwan) * November 8, 2019 (USA) * November 14, 2019 (Netherlands) * November 14, 2019 (Russia) * November 14, 2019 (Slovakia) * November 15, 2019 (Iceland) * November 15, 2019 (Latvia) * November 15, 2019 (Mexico) * November 15, 2019 (Norway) * November 15, 2019 (Romania) * November 20, 2019 (Brazil) * November 21, 2019 (Colombia) * November 21, 2019 (Lebanon) * November 21, 2019 (Ukraine)) * November 27, 2019 (Italy) * November 28, 2019 (Argentina) * November 28, 2019 (Colombia) * November 29, 2019 (Turkey) * December 5, 2019 (Spain) * December 12, 2019 (Chile) * December 12, 2019 (Greece) * December 31, 2019 (South Korea) * January 2, 2020 (Uruguay) * January 30, 2020 (Australia) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - June 27, 2019 * Trailer 2 - September 12, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * February 18, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * February 18, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 18, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * March 9, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * March 9, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * March 9, 2020 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Midway (2019) has grossed $123 million worldwide on a $100 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.9 rating on IMDb and a 43% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * AGC Studios (sales agent) * Centropolis Entertainment * Entertainment One * RuYi Media * Starlight Culture Entertainment Group * Street Entertainment Distributors * Lionsgate Films (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2019) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Bona Film Group (2019) (China) (theatrical) * Central Partnership (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * Eagle Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * Elevation Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Metropolitan Filmexport (2019) (France) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Denmark) (theatrical) * GEM Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * MELS (studios, cameras and equipment, visual effects) * Scanline VFX * Zero VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 138 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is Roland Emmerich's first war movie since The Patriot (2000). * This is the second collaboration between Dennis Quaid and Roland Emmerich after The Day After Tomorrow (2004). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films